MIS techniques have become increasingly popular due to the rapid healing and greater efficiency provided by such techniques. As these techniques have been developed, workers and surgeons have been faced with the problem of access to the surgical site. Various tools have been designed to address with this problem, however there remains a need to provide for an MIS surgical portal system with enhanced functionality.